Haunted
by iamjean08
Summary: Soul and Maka had a big fight... let's see the way of Maka saying "I'm sorry"


"_You know Soul, if you just listen to me we might have been able to defeat that witch, then maybe you're already a Deathscythe now!" Maka yelled as she slammed the front door in their small apartment._

"_ok! ok! I get it Maka, I know it's all my fault!" Soul yelled back to Maka knowing it's his fault. "How am I supposed to make you the coolest deathscythe if you won't even listen to me? Your own meister? You know what, I'm thinking maybe you should start looking for another meister" Soul froze on Maka's statement. "it's always ending up like this, just when we are about to complete all the 100 souls you needed to become a deathscythe, your always deciding on your own and doing things without a plan, don't you know you might die in an instant because of your action? It's like you're always thinking about yourself." They stood there for a while until Maka realize what she said. "oh my gosh, I'm sorry soul I didn't mean to-"_

"_You know what? I'm done here! You better find another weapon too! And by the way, you're wrong, I'm not thinking about myself!" this time Maka was the one who froze as Soul leave her alone in their apartment. That's right, Soul wasn't thinking about his self, all he cared about is Maka's safety, it's not like he would do things carelessly when he know he might die immediately, it's just that he don't want Maka to get hurt, especially when they're fighting a witch. Maka sat in their sofa and cried until she fall asleep, she wanted to follow Soul but she know they'll fight again._

* * *

><p>"Maka, are you sure everything's okay? It's been a week but Soul still stays with us, we tried to ask him why he don't want to go back in your apartment but he'll just change the topic, and the two of you won't even talk." Tsubaki said worriedly to Maka.<p>

"Yeah, we just had a fight that's all" Maka said without even looking to Tsubaki.

"Just a fight?Are you kidding us Maka? We know you two fight a lot, but this is so much, no, this is the worst fight you've ever had! A week without fixing it, that's just not normal for the two of you." Said Liz.

She's right, usually they're fight would only last for hours, the longest fight they had only last for a day.

" You better fix that problem of yours before Saturday, remember It's my birthday, I wouldn't want to celebrate it knowing my friends are fighting." Liz said as Maka got an idea on how to fix it.

"If there's anything I could do to help you, just tell me"

"you know what Liz? I might need your help."

" Sure, what is it?" Maka leaned closer to whisper her plan.

"That's it? No problem."

_On the other table..._

"Hey Soul, are you going to Liz's party?" Kid ask Soul.

"Kid, you know I don't like going to parties, but sure I'll go, it might be cool."

"Are you sure? Maka will be there."

"what if she's there? What's wrong with that?"

"We all know you've been avoiding each other for a week, you got into a big fight with her right?" Black star said knowing that they'll just avoid each other again.

"How can you say that?"

"Of course I can, for I am the GREAT BLACK STAR! Hahahahahaha!" soul smile knowing that black star is still concern even if he sounds like his just joking.

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Liz's Party<em>

" uhm, hi Soul it's been a week huh?" Maka asked nervously.

"….."

"Hey, how've you been?"

"….."

Soul look at her coldly and leave.

"ok, that was a little embarrassing.. nevermind, it's my fault after all."

" Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming here tonight to celebrate my birthday, please enjoy yourself.. Ok, now let's welcome Maka Albarn for she will sing for us, Goodluck Maka!" liz said as the crowd gave a round of applause.

Soul stopped going out as he started to walk back to see if he heard Liz correctly. _'Maka, singing on stage? What is she thinking?' _he thought as the music starts playing.. they might be fighting but he can't miss seeing Maka singing on stage, it's like once in a blue moon chance.

**You and I walk a fragile line****  
><strong>**I have known it all this time****  
><strong>**but I never thought I'd live to see it break****  
><strong>**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet****  
><strong>**And I can't trust anything now****  
><strong>**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**

Maka started as she remembered the night they fought.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath****  
><strong>**Won't loose you again****  
><strong>**something's made your eyes go cold**

It happened before, she still remembered when they almost lost not only their meister-weapon partnership, but also their friendship, and maybe something more than that. It's just that, their friends don't know it.

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Something's gone terribly wrong****  
><strong>**You're all I wanted**

Shecontinued as she see Soul watching at the back of the crowd near a window. She then started to stare at him while singing it as if she's just talking to him.

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Can't breathe whenever you gone****  
><strong>**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

Soul then realized that she's doing this for him, that the song is for him. He knows it's her way to say sorry.

**Stood there and watched you walk away****  
><strong>**From everything we had****  
><strong>**But I still mean every word I said to you****  
><strong>**He would try to take away my pain****  
><strong>**And he just might make me smile****  
><strong>**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**

The first time she said that she'll find another partner, she mean it and she really did find one, but it didn't last a day, she know that no other weapon can replace Soul.

**Oh, I'm holding my breath****  
><strong>**Won't see you again****  
><strong>**something keeps me holding on to nothing**

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Something's gone terribly wrong****  
><strong>**You're all I wanted****  
><strong>_'she really is something..' _Soul thought**  
><strong>**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Can't breathe whenever you gone****  
><strong>**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**

**I know, I know, oh****  
><strong>**I just know****  
><strong>**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Something's gone terribly wrong****  
><strong>**Won't finish what you started**

**Come on, come on don't leave me like this****  
><strong>**I thought I had you figured out****  
><strong>**Can't breathe whenever you gone****  
><strong>**Can't go back, I'm haunted**

**Oh****  
><strong>" I didn't Maka's voice is so beautiful when she sing seriously.."**  
><strong>**You and I walk a fragile line****  
><strong>**I have known it all this time****  
><strong>**Never ever thought I'd see it break.****  
><strong>**Never thought I'd see it**

Maka ended her song and the crowd gave another round of applause. Maka looked at Soul as she saw him smile at her, he did not grin but instead gave her a real smile she often see.

_After the party…_

* * *

><p>" So Soul, how do you like the party?"<p>

"You're talking to me as if we didn't fight.."

"Come on Soul, can't you just forgive me? Look, I even sing infront of many for you to forgive me, it's kind of my way of saying sorry.."

"You don't really have to do that, if you just approach me and say sorry then done, I'll forgive you."

"Hey! I came to apologize to you earlier but you just looked at me coldly and walked away!"

"I…uuhm…ahh…-"

"I'm sorry Soul." Maka said seriously.

"I'm sorry too, about earlier, and about many things.."

" really Soul, sorry, for having another partner before when we fought, even if it's just a day, you know I didn't mean it, right?"

"yeah, I know, I didn't mean it too, about searching another meister.."

" In the end, we could never replaced each other huh?"

"Looks like you two are already ok huh?" ask kid

"yeah"

"By the way, Happy Birthday Liz and thank you" said maka

"Thanks, and no problem, im happy you two are okay now."

" What was that thank you about huh maka?" all the boys ask

"oh forget about it" Liz said as the ither girl giggled

"I am the GREAT BLACK STAR who will surpass God demand-"

Black star was interrupted by a

"MMMAAAAKKKAAA-Chop!"

* * *

><p>Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift<p>

Hi everyone! I guess it's my turn to apologize now for the errors, really it's my first time writing a fanfiction but please review…. ^_^


End file.
